


午夜狼虎

by bmqk34



Category: yyqx/wjk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34
Kudos: 8





	午夜狼虎

昨日立冬了，我们在悲喜交织中彻底告别了秋天，迎来了最不愿出门的季节。

今年的冬日，好像一如往常，好像又有些不一样。

老妈给我发了张家里做饺子的图，念叨我下了节目买份饺子吃，说这是传统，让我一个人在外面要好好照顾自己，过两天来看我。

我看了看时间，有些晚了，没回电话，只是给她回了个“好”。

快到家楼下了的时候我接了个电话，是工作室之后的一些安排，经纪人具体那边念叨了什么我其实根本没听进去，不经意间抬头看着楼上亮着的灯，我已经在猜那个人现在在干些什么了。

打开门的那一瞬间，我想原来那不一样的感受，大概就是赶完工作录制回到家中后，所面对的不再是空寥冷清的房间和地上散乱的乐高以及那些来不及整理的衣服，还有落灰的厨房了。

秋冬季节里的拥抱，显得格外的温柔和甜腻，不同于轻吻，拥抱有着它独特的味道。

像是走过了冰天雪地，忍受寒霜烈风过后，有人为你准备了一碗热乎乎的汤，和早已烧好的热水。

你可以毫无拘谨的接受它，听着对方同你一般，那温热有力的胸腔间有力的心跳，会让人卸下所有的防备。

确定关系后每一段时间里的独处都显得格外珍贵，初冬的夜晚，已不如秋日那般凉爽，而更多了些凉意和冷清。

我总算能明白，为什么很多人在秋天时分别时总是依依不舍，那分开前的拥抱和牵手显得格外温馨。

看我回来了，他便从厨房里端来了团溜溜的白团子，围着维尼熊围裙的样子显得特别滑稽。

我走到饭桌上坐下看他给我准备的宵夜，那团子被捏的实在是看不出来是饺子还是云吞，他知道我喜欢吃酸的，所以连醋都特意给我备了一大碗。

两个在外奔波的大男人怎么会有小说里温馨的故事情节呢，明明该放肆嘲笑他的我心里却感到有些酸涩。

“好吃吗？好吃吗？”

见我不动手，他便主动夹了一个扔进醋里裹了一圈后塞进我嘴里，满心期待的看着我的反应。

其实除了醋酸味我什么都没有吃出来，却还是感受到了莫大的甜蜜。

我突然凑上前按住他的脖颈，堵上了他惊呼的嘴。

我想，他一起尝一尝就知道到底好不好吃了。

其实他就是个纯情小处男，听到别人将荤段子的时候想笑却又要忍住装作不懂，不敢主动牵女嘉宾的手，夹在女孩子之间会特别不自在，那副傻傻的干净的样子会让人想狠狠欺负。

我喜欢看着他清澈明亮的眼眸里慢慢染起雾气，唇舌之间泛起红肿，嘴角处挂着来不及吞咽的涎水。

我知道他的所有小癖好，比如喜欢我落在他身上的吻，赤裸相对时肌肤的交叠，还有情到深处之时落在他耳边的呢喃。

他的怀抱里就是我最有安全感的地方，我可以撕下一切伪装在他面前毫无顾忌的撒野犯浑。

我喜欢和他斗嘴，喜欢惹他炸毛，喜欢在和他做最亲密的事情时说着下流的话语逗弄他，

看他情动时无意识的嘤咛，在情欲之中止不住的颤栗，通红的耳朵、绯红的眼角，还有那胡乱在我背上抓挠的爪子。

做爱的时候我喜欢把他搂在怀里，看着他脸上微微皱起的眉头，凑上前去咬他因为害羞不愿出声而紧咬住的下唇。

有时候顶得狠了，他便会抓着我的手臂，或者不自主的抱紧我的脖子，轻轻晃着脑袋说不要这样，让我轻一点。

可是越到这种时候我便越想要欺负他，听他在我身下无助的求饶，然后乖巧的送上他的轻吻。

他是我独一无二的珍宝。

我喜欢在他胯骨之处一遍又一遍的啃咬，看着他跨间最诚实的反应，喜欢在他大腿内侧留下一道又一道的吻痕，还要不顾他的抗拒拉着他的手去摸我留下的齿印。

每次压着他扩张的时候，他总是紧张的闭着眼睛，轻轻的在我耳边叫，和他身后那处羞涩紧闭着的小口一样，明明馋的不行，却还是难以启齿的不愿开口。

每每到这个时候，我总是忍不住逗他，在他敏感的耳朵边吹气，一遍又一遍的问他  
“小凯………哥………让我进去………好不好？”

他最受不了这种时刻，将那双细直精瘦的腿往我身上一挂，自己便往下含住了我。

这只撩人而不自知的粘人精。

他是最了解我的人，总能把我捏的死死的，他知道我怕黑，没有安全感，容易多想，脾气也不好……….

太多太多的臭毛病在他眼里，都可以被容忍，被包容，他就像一片沉寂的大海，包容着我的一切。

情事过后相拥的温存，我将他翻过来压在我的身上，替他揉揉酸麻胀痛的腰，亲吻他汗涔涔的额头，

我们会有一搭没一搭的聊着天，讲一些没能分享的琐事，然后一起去洗澡，直到舒服的跌进温床里相拥而眠。

在外人面前独挡大哥的责任，在我面前做着肆意的小孩。

他就是我的一切。


End file.
